December Betrayal
by Tyrant Overlord Killidia
Summary: Minato betrays S.E.E.S. in December.


Iwatodai Dormitory Lounge, December 31st, Evening.

"Hey, long time no see..." Ryoji said to the members of S.E.E.S. He then continued, "Midnight's just around the corner... At midnight, I will change from this form into something unrecognizable. So, have you reached a decision?"

Nobody spoke up for a minute. Just when Ryoji was about to open his mouth Minato spoke, "I have, but it isn't what you think it is."

Ryoji replied, "Very well then, explain what it is you have Minato."

"I have decided to go down a third path... I will not kill you Ryoji, but I won't be like the others. I have chosen to discard my humanity. For thousands of year, gods and demons have played a vital role in shaping how humans have viewed their world. This whole mess with the Dark Hour started because of one human's nihilism. After he died, another nihilistic human continued his plans and would have succeeded if it weren't for Koromaru and Takeharu Kirijo." Minato stated.

That shook up the othe members of S.E.E.S. considerably. Mitsuru asked, "Minato... what happened that made you decide this?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Mitsuru. You know what happened because of Junpei and Ryoji's perverted tendencies."

-Flashback to Kyoto, in the hot springs-

"So that's why we came at this strange time? ... you two are such idiots!" Akihiko stated.

"Hey Minato, where are you going?" Junpei asked as Minato got out of the water and walked to the exit.

"If I'm not mistaken, it will soon change to girls only. I'm getting out of here before that happens." Minato coldly replied before leaving.

"He made a smart move." Akihiko stated.

Outside of the hot springs, Minato entered the hotel just in time to see Aigis, Fuuka, Mitsuru, and Yukari enter the hot springs. He made his way back up to his room and entered it before getting into bed. He only got half an hour of sleep though before he heard a knock on the door followed up by Mitsuru shouting, "Open the door!"

Irritated at the sudden wake-up call, Minato reluctantly opened the door to see an angry Mitsuru. He was so tired however that when Mitsuru shouted, "Come with me to face punishment with the others!" the blue-haired male dropped to his knees and hit the ground before falling asleep again.

-Flashback end-

"Huh? Oh yeah, that was my idea actually. I didn't see you, but after catching Akihiko, Stupei, and Ryoji I decided that you needed to be punished as well even though you weren't in the hot springs. I convinced Mitsuru and Fuuka to side with me, but Aigis was adamant in her refusal to take my side. She attacked me and would have attacked Mitsuru as well if she Fuuka hadn't deactivated her." Yukari stated.

Minato remained silent and Akihiko then replied, "All because you had him 'Executed' as an accessory to catching Ryoji, Junpei, and myself when it was girls-only he's gone silent on us. You really screwed up, Yukari."

The front door of the dorm was forced open by someone with black hair who wore a hooded jacket and a pair of black pants. He had strange tattoos on his face that were black and green. "Minato has chosen to walk the path of demons such as myself." the person stated.

Minato then spoke, "Effective immediately, I am leaving S.E.E.S. as the first step towards discarding my humanity."

He then ripped off the red armband that marked him as a member of S.E.E.S. At this point Ken asked, "Are you serious, Minato!?"

Mitsuru looked sad as she said, "I don't remember giving you permission to do this. We'll have to use force to ensure that you remain a part of S.E.E.S."

Koromaru got up and barked before running to Minato's side. Aigis then said, "I will not fight him either. I shall fight alongside him no matter what." before walking to him.

Fuuka got up and remarked, "I'm not taking part in this dispute." before going up the stairs and to her room.

Junpei, Ken, Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Yukari brought out their weapons and trained them on Minato. He simply gave Koromaru a knife and brought out his sword while Aigis aimed her guns at the other members of S.E.E.S. The standoff lasted until the Dark Hour came, at which point Minato dodged an arrow from Yukari and summoned Thanatos as he shouted, "Mudoon!"

A black symbol surrounded by three purple flames appeared in front of Ken before the flames converged on the symbol, killing him instantly. Meanwhile Aigis shot Akihiko and incapacitated him before he could summon Caesar. She then turned her focus on Yukari, who summoned Isis and tried to hit Aigis with Garudyne but the attack was dodged and Aigis shot her a few seconds before Koromaru slit her throat with his knife.

"I'm not gonna let you get away with hurting Yuka-tan!" Junpei shouted as he tried to slash at Aigis, but she dodged it and prepared to open fire when she saw Minato drive his sword into Junpei's back and it burst out of his chest before yanking it back. The teen then fell over, but Aigis shot Jumpei once in the head to ensure his death. Mitsuru summoned Artemisia and tried to freeze Minato, Koromaru, and Aigis with Mabufudyne, but Koromaru and Minato dodged the attack and retaliated by summoning Cerberus to cast Agidyne and slashing at her respectively. The combined attack knocked Mitsuru down and left her unable to prevent Minato from plunging his sword into her chest and then yanking it out. Aigis then shot her in the head after he went to finish off Akihiko.

Ryoji watched the battle and when it ended he said, "No way... you killed those who were once your comrades... I guess you are serious about throwing your humanity away, Minato. The promised day is January 31st."

 **A/N: Yeah, quite dark isn't it?**


End file.
